This invention relates to new and useful improvements in jack stands designed primarily for use with jacks such as the "Jackall" (trade mark). Such jacks include a relatively small rectangular base and a relatively long elongated vertically situated stem upon which the jacking element is moved upwardly and downwardly by means of an actuating handle. While relatively stable when the jacking element is adjacent the base of the stem, they become increasingly unstable as the jacking element moves towards the upper end of the jack stem.